The Adventures of Petrie in Threehorn Valley
by RWthefan
Summary: Petrie and his snuggling stick share a bond together. Unintentional greed, however, sends him to Threehorn Valley, a place with snotty threehorns, whose land is in danger, thanks to a rainbowface who is unwilling to share anything with anyone...and has stolen Petrie's stick. In response, Petrie sets off on a solo mission to find the stick, but can he do it alone?
1. A Flyer, His Dilemmas, and a Stick

**UPDATE (4/29/16): Made a couple lyrical changes to the song featured here, as well as other minor edits.**

 **Greetings, folks. Some of you may know me as The Anonymous Person on the Gang of Five forums, which I have been a member of for about three years now. I have been a fan of Land Before Time since the summer of 2012, with Petrie being my favorite character...like, EVER. As a result, I eventually started coming up with this story idea; this was about 2 years ago. I originally posted what I officially will call a rough draft of this chapter in early 2014, followed by an extended hiatus due to...things that would take me about the same amount of time to explain. Looking back at the draft, I wasn't satisfied with the results, and decided to redo this chapter and hopefully continue this story...depending on what real life does to me, but I'll explain more in the end here.**

 **That being said, I wanted to write this story because I felt that there just isn't enough stories where Petrie truly gets the spotlight, among several other reasons. Though I admittedly sort of ripped off the plot from a movie I've loved since...toddlerhood, if that's even a word, there will be added several of my own quirks into the mix, while I still keep true to the characters, in addition to introducing OCs.**

 **Also, ORIGINAL songs are included (one of which is in this chapter), since I wanted to keep true to the LBT sequels which all contain at least 3 songs. In this case, however, I plan on writing about 4 or 5 other songs to be included here. I hope to also put all of them into music...but that's another story.**

 **With all said and enough spoiled for you, let's begin!**

 **OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER: I do not own Land Before Time or any of its affiliated characters; all rights go to Universal. I do, however, own all OCs, songs, new places, or anything else odd that comes into this story, none of which should be used by other authors without prior permission from yours truly.** **Love, RWthefan. :wink:**

* * *

 **Intro**

(Fade in to an orange-yellow background. A feminine voice is heard whistling, the silhouette of the figure being seen briefly before it comes into view, revealing that it is **Ruby** , a light pink oviraptor, known here as a "fastrunner." She is shown to be taking a little stroll while looking around absentmindedly. At one point, she accidentally directs her face towards the non-existent camera and the human audience surrounding it, which quickly results in a fast double-take. Stopping her whistling, she gasps and wanders closer to the camera for a further inspection, her smile now widening with delight, as if she had seen such an audience before. Finally, she speaks.)

 **Ruby:** Why...hello my friends, my friends hello! Welcome to the story! We're so glad you all came here today, because if you didn't come...well, I guess no one would, right? (chuckles)

(At this point, another character with a worried look on his face enters the scene: a short, indigo-colored t-rex, or "sharptooth", named **Chomper.** While this species of dinosaur is known to be quite dangerous, he is actually quite friendly to everyone...but we'll dive into that later.)

 **Chomper:** Um, Ruby? Have you seen Littlefoot? I still can't find him anywhere!

 **Ruby:** (now facing Chomper) No, Chomper, I haven't seen him, seen him I have not. Have you found anyone else?

 **Chomper:** Oh yes; I've found everyone else. If only he was around somewhere...

 **Ruby:** Well, Chomper, the game is called "Hide and _Seek_ " for a reason, and in order to find someone, you'll have to seek more until you find what you're looking for.

 **Chomper:** (confused) Huh?

 **Ruby:** In other words, you'll have to keep looking for Littlefoot until you find him. Maybe you weren't looking close enough, so try to look closer than you did, okay?

 **Chomper:** Okay, I will! See ya! (runs off)

 **Ruby:** Now...where was I? (turning back towards the audience) Oh yes! The story you are about to see is all about...Petrie! ...Heh heh, I made a rhyme, didn't I?

(Chomper re-appears, a bewildered look spread upon his face.)

 **Chomper:** Ruby? Who in the world are you talking to?

 **Ruby:** The story audience, Chomper!

 **Chomper:** What "story audience"? I don't see anyone other than you.

 **Ruby:** (chuckling at his naivety, then pointing a finger from left to right) They're all right over there! See?

(Chomper proceeds to look directly at the camera, at first looking confused, then upon seeing the "audience", he gasps and smiles.)

 **Chomper:** Hey! I see them now! (looks further) Wow! So many...people out there!

 **Ruby:** Amazing, isn't it?

 **Chomper:** Yeah! (licks his lips) They all look good enough to eat...

 **Ruby:** (a bit concerned) Um...okay... (turning back to the audience) Now, in this story, Petrie is going to ask for your help, your help he is going to ask for. When he _does_ ask for your help, just play along. I'm sure that will make him very happy. Does that sound good, everyone?

 **Audience (which consists mostly of young children):** YEAAAAAHHH!

(Chomper looks from behind, seeing nothing but the background, then turns his head back to Ruby.)

 **Chomper:** Um...Ruby?

 **Ruby:** Yes?

 **Chomper:** How should we start?

 **Ruby:** That's easy, easy it is! Just count to 10 backwards! (whispers in Chomper's ear) I was told that that's the only way we can start showing this adventure.

 **Chomper:** (curious) Ooooh! What adventure?

 **Ruby:** Well...why don't we let them (puts her hand out at "them") see for themselves? Although I'm sure you'll remember it just as well as I do!

 **Chomper:** How so, Ruby?

 **Ruby:** Like I said, Chomper, wait and see.

 **Chomper:** Oh...okay.

 **Ruby:** (back to the audience) Can you all help count to 10 backwards for us?

 **Audience:** YEAAAAAHHH!

 **Ruby:** Great! Now, remember to yell real loud so that we can hear you, because if we can't hear you, then...well, I don't know how else to start the adventure. Anyways...

(both Ruby and Chomper turn their backs to prepare)

 **Ruby:** (turning aside to the audience for a moment) Ready?

(Ruby, Chomper, and the entire audience begin to count to 10 backwards. All the while, an old-fashioned film leader countdown replaces the previous orange-yellow background. Upon finishing, a black background is momentarily shown before slowly fading in to reveal a shot of the Earth.)

 **Chomper:** Wow! That's a big circle!

 **Ruby:** It's Earth, Chomper; our home!

 **Chomper:** Wow, really?

 **Ruby:** It sure is, Chomper! Quite a great place to seek, isn't it?

 **Chomper:** It sure is! (gasps) Now that you mentioned it, I have to get back to  seeking for Littlefoot! See you later! (leaves the screen, returning briefly to wave a hand to the audience)

 **Ruby:** You too, Chomper! Good luck finding Littlefoot! (now back to audience) As for all of you out there...well, there is nothing more for me to say, but what else I _do_ have to say is...heh heh, enjoy the story, everyone!

(Ruby leaves the screen. Moments later, the camera begins to zoom in slowly, gradually getting faster and closer to the Earth. Meanwhile, the title, " **The Land Before Time** ", followed shortly afterwards by " **The Adventures of Petrie in Threehorn Valley** ", appear in bright orange, both of them fading out nearly just as quickly as they had appeared.)

* * *

 **Chapter I: A Flyer, His Dilemmas, And a Stick**

Millions and millions of years ago, our world was very different from what it is in the present.

Before the time came when the first dolphins and whales swam the seas...before the first lions, tigers, and bears (oh my!) roamed the jungle...before the first human came to walk upon the Earth and eventually rule the world...the world was populated by magnificent creatures, all of whom were very unique, all coming to the world in different shapes, sizes, and colors. Of these creatures, the mightiest of them were called...

The dinosaurs!

For thousands upon thousands of centuries, these massive creatures roamed the earth. Some swam, and some flew. Some could sing, others could whistle. Some could climb...and some couldn't. Some dinosaurs enjoyed grazing in the grass, taking all the food they could gather, while others, like the dreaded sharpteeth, only stopped a hunt to feast on tasteful flesh and blood of the other dinosaurs.

It was also a time where everything in the land was changing. The natural habitats were becoming increasingly dangerous by the days, hours, minutes, even seconds at a time. Fear struck especially upon the herbivores who very well neared the brink of becoming dinner for the hungry carnivore...some unfortunately paying the ultimate price. In addition, natural disasters; tornadoes, hurricanes, floods, and the like; occasionally struck, often bringing even more tragedy to the future sovereignty.

Such tragedy, however, could strike in certain places far less often than others.

In spite of the harsh natural habits, dangers and criticized differences in the land, life in the Great Valley remained what it had been for the longest time: the same. It was here that the plentiful amount of food offered could be consumed by those who lived in or visited this beautiful portion of land. Here, it was also known as a place where good friends like Littlefoot the longneck, Cera the threehorn, Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the flyer, Spike the spiketail, Ruby the fast-runner, and Chomper, a friendly sharptooth, could play, laugh, learn, and grow over the watchful eyes of the families who loved them dearly. Yes, indeed, life in the valley was wonderful.

But for the moment, the Great Valley was as silent and still as a desert with nothing but a solitary cactus to be found; it was almost completely mute, the silence only broken by the everlasting night breeze and the occasional sound of crickets singing their nighttime song as they prepared for their temporary departure.

Thus leading into the start of our story...

The bright circle rose up steadily, making the sky transition from a navy blue color to a beautiful, warm and misty orange glow, followed by a traditional sky blue, with a few light clouds mixing in; not that they would matter on days such as this. Moments later, Littlefoot and his group of friends (having already eaten their breakfasts) appeared almost simultaneously, congregating a couple of distances away from the water hole to debate which game they planned on playing today.

Only for them to notice shortly afterwards that one of the friends was still missing from the group...

In the flyer's nest, little Petrie still lay fast asleep, a smile showing on his face, holding a small stick next to him. One could never tell what went on in his head, but Petrie was more than likely having a great dream, which could never have taken place had he not held the object as he slept. It was a very special object to him that he had owned for quite some time; he usually used it when nervous, as often as he was, or anytime he slept. Anytime he did not have it with him when sleeping would often result in nightmares about him getting eaten by Red Claw or by one of his fastbiter allies, which were usually prevented with the stick. This went to show how special the object to him was.

Unfortunately for him, little did he know that a rude awakening was planned for him...until a few moments later.

"Hey, beakhead, wake up!" a voice shouted, a tone of mild impatience clearly showing.

"Huh? Wha-? Oof!"

Petrie had been jerked awake and took off quickly into the air, causing him to hit his head on the roof of the small cave, then harshly landing back to the ground ("Ouch!"), nearly landing on the stick. Groaning at his mishap ("Okay, me up!"), he shook his head, a quick recovery being made, before sitting up and turning around to see his mother in face palm position, an annoyed look on her face. He quickly found out why, much to his slight chagrin: all of his siblings (how many even he didn't know), who were all behind their mother, were staring at Petrie, the looks on their faces resembled the setting of a military camp, as if Petrie was a soldier who had failed to complete a task successfully. If such a task was assigned, it was probably for him to wake up at the same time as everyone else in the family.

Fortunately, his mother was able to stop the fight before it started.

"Now, now, children, what have I kept telling you about waking Petrie so rudely?" she reminded them as calmly as she could.

"But, Mama-" one sibling attempted to protest, but-

"No buts. I don't care how late he sleeps; it's still not a good reason to give him a hard time." She then turned her attention to Petrie. "Um...good morning, Petrie."

"Me not sure what so _good_ about it, Mom," Petrie retorted, obviously irritated.

His mother sighed; her attempt to lighten the mood had failed. It was obvious to her that the awkward situation would have to be reinstated quickly before anything worse happened. With that in mind, she spoke again. "Look, I'm sorry about the behavior of your brothers and sisters this morning. Apparently, they're still not used to the fact that you tend to sleep later than the rest of us."

"Why you sorry? You not the one who do anything wrong!" Petrie replied angrily. "They nearly make me break me snuggling stick! If that happen, well...!" Not wanting to state the obvious, and running out of words to say in his anger, he humpfed hotly and, crossing his wings, turned away from the rest of the family.

Petrie's mother turned away from her angered son and stared at the rest of her children, all of whom looked ashamed after seeing Petrie's bout of anger.

"Kids...I think you owe someone an apology."

The siblings hesitated momentarily. Only when their mother made a gesture for them to approach him did a couple of the children begin to approach their brother. All was silent at first. Then, with some uncertainty as to how the situation would turn out, a brother cleared his throat, and taking a breath, he spoke when ready.

"Y-you know, Petrie...we...may seem like we don't really care about you that much, even though you _are_ our brother. But the truth is...well, deep inside...we...we really _do_. All of us do."

"He's right, y'know," a sister spoke, "If only we could sometimes consider thinking before speaking or goofing up on you..." By now, Petrie had finally turned to face his siblings, the look of displeasure now changing to a face in dire need of forgiving. "And you're right about something..."

"About what?" Petrie questioned.

"What you said; Mom didn't do anything wrong...it's us who should be sorry...and we are."

"We're all sorry for the way we acted on you, Petrie," the brother continued, his apology straight from the heart. "Next time, we'll try to be more careful before our actions get in the way. And we're also sorry for almost breaking your snuggling stick. We'd never upset you that much...at least not on purpose."

Petrie let a moment of silence pass before he spoke. "You...sure 'bout that?"

"Sure we're sure!" said another sibling, "that is, if you really _do_ love it that much."

Petrie chuckled, to the siblings' relief. "Of course me love it! It my favorite thing in the whole world!...well, 'sides friends, that is."

"Heh heh, we all know that!" another sibling spoke. "Though I can't really help but tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Petrie inquired, noticing his brother's attempt to hold back laughter.

"When you jumped so high and hit your head...you should've..." He couldn't control himself anyone and broke down laughing. "You should've seen your face!" The rest of the siblings also began to laugh with him. Though Petrie initially looked displeased, he eventually joined in the laughter as well. As it died down, Petrie took a moment to approach each of his siblings individually and hug them as such, his siblings returning the favor, their mother witnessing this touching scene, nearly bringing tears to her eyes.

"Awww, thanks a lot, guys!" Petrie complimented. "You all may be grouchy sometimes, but you still brothers and sisters to me no matter what. Me forgive you!"

"Thanks, Petrie," a sibling said. "We needed that. I think we all did, really." The rest of the family nodded in agreement. A brief silence passed before the ruling voice broke it.

"Um, Mama? My friends prob'ly waiting for me. Can me go play with them now? Uh...please?"

"Well, dear, I'd let you," said Mrs. Flyer, "but...aren't you forgetting something?"

"What me forget? Me never forget anything!" Petrie responded, only for his statement to get contradicted immediately afterwards by an embarrassing growling sound that shook the nest. "Um...me guess me need to get my tummy to stop talking, though!" he chuckled awkwardly.

"I thought so," his mother responded. "Since you were the last one to wake up, you're also the only one who didn't eat yet. Then again, how would eating _and_ sleeping work?" This remark earned a laugh from everyone. "Anyways, you wait here. I'll be right back."

With that, she took off to the skies. About a minute later, she came back with a handful of treestars to Petrie. You could've sworn that they were there one moment and gone the next, which went to explain how hungry he was.

"Slow down, Petrie! You don't want to get sick, do you?" one of the siblings said to him as he ate. However, Petrie was so hungry, he was hardly paying attention to anything or anyone else surrounding him.

"Ahhhh, that much better! Thanks, Mom!" Petrie sighed as he finished, patting his tummy. "Burp-oh, 'scuse me, heh heh!"

"Don't mention it, dear!" she replied, patting Petrie on the head gently.

"So...now can me-?"

"Have fun!"

"YAY!"

Pausing only for a quick hug from his mother, he took off. No sooner did he do so that he returned, his mind stricken with an idea.

"Me want to take snuggling stick with me to show friends! Please, Mama?"

"What is this, show-and-tell day or something?" one of his brothers retorted, which made everyone laugh, even their mother.

"Of course you can, Petrie," she responded. "Just make sure not to lose it anywhere."

"No worry, Mom, me not lose it."

"Well, you _almost_ lost it when we moved into here. I surely wouldn't want you to lose it again. After all, I know how much you love it, and-"

"Moooooooom-"

"Ok, ok, I'll shut my beak about it...still, I hope you don't lose it. Now go off and have fun with your friends. I'll call you for lunch later. See you then."

"You too, Mom. Thanks!" Petrie responded.

Grabbing his snuggling stick and placing in inside of his beak, he flew off in search of his friends. But as he flew, however, all was focused on finding them and what they were planning to do today. Due to this, he was not observant of the fact that he was heading straight for an unidentifiable object until...

 _BUMP!_

"Ouchy!" he exclaimed, dropping the stick; his head had accidentally hit the camera. Quickly coming to his senses, he proceeded to look directly at the camera, and screamed upon seeing the audience surrounding it. He quickly began to fly towards home, but then stopped upon a realization...

"*gasp*! Oh no! Me lost snuggling stick!"

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to worry long, for he found it lying not too far above him in the grass. Flying down as fast as he could, he landed and grabbed cautious hold of the stick. Pausing to catch his breath, Petrie stood up, set his stick aside, dusted himself off, and decided to take another chance and look at the weird sights that scared him moments ago. He curiously lumbered closer and closer to the camera, and peered left and right to see the strange looking audience members. Though he wasn't outright scared of them anymore, he still trembled a little at the sight of them. Moments of awkward silence passed as Petrie was filled with trepidation, not wanting to speak a word, any words, to them. Nevertheless, he eventually did.

"You...you all look...so strange..." were the first words he managed to utter through his visible shyness. "You...not hurt Petrie, will you?"

To his relief, the audience (wait...or was it the camera?) all shook their heads. His trust in them was now beginning to form.

"Whew! That good. Me still think you look strange, but you not look like anybody who want to hurt me either. In fact..." Ceasing his speech momentarily, Petrie put a finger to his chin to figure out what he wanted to say before officially making his trust known. "...maybe...just maybe, we can be friends! ...Can we?"

All of the audience nodded simultaneously in an almost immediate response. Petrie giggled in delight.

"That great! Me always feel happy when me meet new friends! ...Well, 'cept when they turn out bad; then me not like them so much. But at least you no seem like bad friends to talk to. Me very glad to meet you!"

Just then, however, Petrie heard voices shouting from a distance.

"Petrie, where are you?!" the voice shouted with a tone of impatience. No doubt about it; it was Cera. This was quickly followed by the rest of the gang (minus Spike, who simply produced a grunt) shouting his name almost simultaneously. Petrie had looked to his right, where the direction of the voices were coming from, amidst the shouting.

"Oh! That my friends!" he exclaimed, turning to take one last look at the audience. "Me better go. Me hope to see you all later!"

Grabbing his snuggling stick and placing it inside of his beak once more, he flew towards the direction of where his friends were. Before long, he spotted them by the water hole.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi, Petrie. A bit late, aren't you?" Littlefoot responded. Though intending to tease him, the next words from Cera took away the effect.

"Yeah! Where were you?!" Cera said indignantly.

"Um...me overslept?" Petrie replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure," Cera replied, to which she earned a glare from Littlefoot.

Littlefoot was about to speak in regards of the decision of what game they all planned on playing today (now that everyone was here) when he noticed that he was carrying a stick with him. It certainly looked familiar, now that he thought about it...

"Hey Petrie, is that your snuggling stick you brought with you?"

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed happily.

"And you brought it with you because...?" Cera questioned.

"Well, me wanted to-Wait, how you know about it? You, Ducky and Spike not even with me when me move into new home!"

"True. But that doesn't mean Littlefoot never told us anything about it, because he did," Cera responded with a smirk.

"He did?" Petrie asked, astonished; only Littlefoot, Ruby and Chomper had been with him when he moved, as the others were in another location at the time.

"Yep yep yep!" Ducky replied. "He told-ed us how much you love your snuggling stick, and that you never, ever want to lose it, oh no no no."

"And you right! Me glad me got it back that day, 'cause me not ever want to lose it again!"

"But I still don't get it," Cera voiced in. "It's just a stick! What makes you care so much about a little thing like a stick?"

"Well," Petrie started to explain, "Me no think it just ordinary stick. Sure, maybe it not something others have. But this stick veeery special to me. Me love to cuddle and sleep with it; me no can sleep without it!"

"Well, why can't you?" Chomper inquisitively asked.

"Um...actually, me could," Petrie replied, "but then me usually have real scary sleep stories 'bout Red Claw if me don't!"

"Um, you know you're contradicting yourself, right?" Cera inquired indignantly.

"Uh...heh heh," Petrie chuckled nervously before continuing. "Anyway, it not matter. Me never ever want to lose it. Me not think me can lose it if me tried!"

"Oh, really?" Cera questioned. "And why not?"

"Because to me..." Petrie replied, hugging the stick, "...we together as one!"

"Huh?" Cera was confused.

"Me can explain. Follow me!"

And follow him they did. As Petrie began to lead them to a light, carefree stroll around the valley, where nothing could possibly be dangerous at a time like this, he began to sing a little melody to himself.

 **Da da da da daaaaaa,**

 **da da da da daaaaaa**

The others, quickly catching on to the rhythm, glanced and grinned at him, and they (minus Spike) began to add in to the tune themselves.

 **Mm-bop, mm-bop**

 **Mm-bop, mm-bop**

 **Mm-bop-bop, ahhhhh...**

As the gang continued the vocalization, repeating it at least twice, Petrie had been filling his head with happy thoughts; he just had to sing for the words to spill out. Adoring his snuggling stick the whole way through, that was exactly what he began to do.

 **Well, it's just you and me together**

 **On such a carefree day**

 **Though our fun may not last forever...**

 **Well, I wouldn't want you any other way!**

 **And if I was nervous, you would make me**

 **Feel so big and proud**

 **With you, my heart is always singing out loud!**

 **'Cause when we're both together, we always**

 **Play and have lots of fun!**

 **You and me, we'll always be**

 **Foot loose and fancy free**

 **You and me, we'll always be**

 **Together as one!**

 **Gang (minus Spike):**

 **Mm-bop, mm-bop**

 **Mm-bop, mm-bop**

 **Mm-bop-bop, mm-bop**

 **Littlefoot:**

 **You two have got quite a lot in common**

 **As far as I can see**

 **Ducky:**

 **It is like you both are closer than us**

 **Maybe as close as we!**

 **Cera:**

 **So what? It's just a stick! Why don't you**

 **Pick another "love at first sight"?**

 **Petrie:**

(Hey, that not fair!)

 **It keeps me a-sleepin'**

 **If ever I'm awake at night**

(The gang resumes backup at this point, as indicated in italic parentheses.)

 **Ohhh, no matter what happens to you and me** _ **(Ahhhhhh...)**_

 **We'll have an everlasting bond** _ **(Oooooohhhh-Ahhhhhhhh...)**_

 **'Cause you and me, we'll always be** _ **(Always be!)**_

 **Foot loose and fancy free** _ **(So fancy free!)**_

 **You and me, we'll always be** _ **(To-gether!)**_

 **Together as one!**

 **Gang:**

 **Mm-bop, mm-bop**

 **Mm-bop, mm-bop**

 **Mm-bop-bop, ahhhhh...**

 **Chomper:**

 **It may not suit you best**

 **But it's enough for you**

 **Ruby:**

(You are right, right you are!)

 **Not only that,**

 **It gives you comfort too**

 **Petrie:**

(Uh-huh!)

 **Whether it's tomorrow or today**

 **As long as you're with me** _ **(Oooooohhh...)**_

 **Our good times won't fade away!** _ **(Ooooohhh...)**_

 _ **(Don't fade away! 3x)**_

 **Don't fade away!** (in between above)

At this point, Petrie, who had been perched on Littlefoot's back the whole time, got off of his position and began to fly upwards, setting the stick on Littlefoot's back for him to keep watch.

"You keep going; me be right back!" he shouted from below. While his friends were momentarily dumbstruck, they forged onward, figuring he would keep true to his word. When Petrie had risen just high enough in the sky for him not to get noticed (and being careful to avoid flying through any sky puffies in the process), he turned his head to the audience he had previously seen just minutes before and, flapping his wings slightly for balance, he began to speak to them.

"Okay, me want to play a little game with you!" Petrie explained. "When me tell you to do something, you do it, 'kay? Let's start! First, get up and stand on tippy-tippy toes. Now start flapping wings like this! ...Or use arms, if you no have wings, heh heh!"

Before long, Petrie saw that the audience was doing as told. And they appeared to be having fun doing so.

"Hey! That very good!" Petrie complimented with a smile. "Hmm...can you spread arms out, like this?" He spread his wings out, with the audience doing the same. "Ooh! Now can you move 'em at angle like this?" He moved his wings up and down like a seesaw, the audience once again doing the same. Amazed, Petrie smiled and giggled. "Great! Now spin around like this!" He began to twirl around and around while still airborne, the audience following along as best as they could until they couldn't take it anymore. A select few of them collapsed; Petrie was on the verge of collapsing himself.

"Oooohhh...me feel dizzy. Me take it you dizzy too?" Some nodded, while others couldn't. He chuckled in relief. "Good thing me not alone. Now, can you make loop-de-loop like this?" He demonstrated, only to receive a unanimous head shake (or in this case, camera shake). "What? You no can do-? ...Oh, heh heh heh, me sorry. Me forget that I the only flyer here. Oh well, me remember next time! Um, me better go 'fore friends shout for me. Me see you later, 'kay?"

With a "goodbye for now" wave, he began flying downwards. In no time, he spotted the ground, and soon, his friends, all of whom were still strolling. Upon arriving, he returned to his previous perch on Littlefoot's back, promptly grabbing hold of his snuggling stick.

"Hey, Petrie, I wonder what you were doing up there?" Littlefoot asked.

Much as he wanted to tell the truth, Petrie knew that his friends would more than likely tell him he was imagining things if he tried to explain the existence of the unknown creatures that were watching them from far away. Therefore, he came up with an alternate excuse.

"Oh, um, me just wanted to have good look at view of valley from sky. Not much else, really. The valley look _beautiful_ from there!"

"Easy for you to say," Cera remarked wittily, "after all, you're a flier."

"Well, yes," Petrie replied, "you right about that. Anyway, much as me love Great Valley, me love snuggling stick even more! ...Um, not more than you guys, of course!"

The gang laughed at his confirmation (not even Cera could resist laughing), and with that, they resumed singing, Petrie once again taking lead.

 **Petrie:**

 **No matter the time, we can both play** _ **(Ahhhhhhh...)**_

 **At least until the day is done** _ **(Ooooooohhh-Ahhhhhhh...)**_

 **Oh, you and me, we'll always be** _ **(Always be!)**_

 **Foot loose and fancy free** _ **(So fancy free!)**_

 **You and me, we'll always be** _ **(We'll always be...!)**_

 **Together as ooooooooooooooooooone-Yeah!**

 **Gang:**

 _(in between super long note...no really, it's quite long)_

 **Together, together,**

 **Together as one**

 **Together, together,**

 **Together as one**

 _(resuming solo)_

 **Mm-bop, mm-bop**

 **Mm-bop, mm-bop**

 **Mm-bop-bop, ahhhhh...**

Upon concluding the song, the gang stopped their strolling for another bout of laughter. Only when it died down did anyone speak up.

"You see now? You may think it just some stick for anybody to play with," Petrie explained, embracing the stick, "but this stick something me always love holding, not just for nighttime, but any time of day."

"I can see that, I can, I can!" Ducky commented.

"I can see it, too!" Cera added in.

"Really?" Petrie wondered in curiosity.

"Yeah! I can see that it's still just a stick!" Cera punch lined, now with a smirk on her face.

"Oooooh, why you-!"

The two began to bicker while the rest of the gang were on the ground laughing at this hilarious scene before them. After that, everyone proceeded to play games of their choice for the rest of the morning, their worries gone without a care just for the moment. For now, it was simply a moment of fun, laughter, and joy to all who played.

Little did the kids, or anyone else for that matter, know of the sudden events that would soon happen...or most importantly, why they would happen.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed my efforts thus far. I hope to continue updating this story, but keep in mind that updates will probably be very infrequent at the moment. Right now, I am going through my senior year in high school, and with it comes several other things I am involved in that is filling up my already-full plate. Due to this, along with other hobbies I consume in, expect to be surprised (especially newcomers) to see an update from me within the next month or so.**

 **'** **Til then, good day and...chipmunks.**


	2. Departure 1

**Howdy, howdy, howdy folks! I did not expect to update this story anytime soon, thanks to school and other things that take up my time in the class "Creative Writing for Fun", which unfortunately does not exist in schools as far as I know. Thankfully, I found a way to continue this story, and I sure hope this next chapter here is worth the wait, even though the good stuff hasn't actually started yet.**

 **Umm...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Departure #1**

"So, wait...what Spike do to you again?"

"He rolled-ed me over in the Bubbling Mud while I was sleeping, he did, he did!"

Petrie giggled. "You probably needed bath right after that!"

"Yes, but that is okay. I am used to the water, I am, I am."

"Least you can talk. Me not swimmer!" Both of them shared a laugh.

It was shortly after lunch, and while a good portion of the valley residents settled down for a rest, Petrie was nowhere near tired, and neither were any of his other friends for that matter. Wanting to not get bored out of his mind easily, he decided to talk for a while with Ducky while the others were out continuing to play games; the two of them simply wanted an excuse to talk, since they were best friends. Neither of them had actually had a face-to-face conversation in a while, so this was quite a good excuse to break from strenuous activities.

"Well, here one good thing; your skin get smoother!" Petrie stated.

"Heh heh, you are right about that, yep yep yep!" Ducky chuckled upon realization. "Mama always says that mud baths are good for your skin. Then again, I did not really have one, no no no. It just...happened."

Petrie snickered at that statement. "My mama always say that too! And Petrie know it, 'cause mud make my beak and skin much softer. If not for mud, me prob'ly feel like rotten old stick!"

"Ohhh, like your snuggling stick?" Ducky asked. She had noticed that Petrie had brought his snuggling stick over with him (for what reason she didn't know), but had not brought the matter up until now.

"Well...maybe not that old..." Petrie replied, looking at the stick.

"Speaking of which," Ducky went on, "why did you bring it with you?"

"Um...me guess it some sort of habit," Petrie answered, blushing. "But me no can help it! Like Petrie say earlier, it very special to me. Though perhaps you got point; maybe it just something with me today that make me bring it!"

Both laughed following a brief awkward silence.

"Wait, what you say?" Petrie then asked Ducky, who had asked him a question while he had been busy laughing.

"Could I hold it for a moment? Please, please, please?" Ducky repeated.

Upon being asked the question, Petrie's previous happy state turned into uncertainty. "Well..." he uttered, trying to make the decision as to whether or not he should give Ducky the stick. At this point, a tiny figure of himself with a halo above his head appeared on his left shoulder.

"Go on, Petrie," it said. "Give your snuggling stick to Ducky. It just for a moment; you be sure she not break it. You can trust her."

Petrie was about to obey the angel figure when suddenly another tiny figure of him, this time enveloped mostly in red, appeared on his right shoulder.

"No do it, Petrie," it told him. "Sure, she your friend. But you never know what could happen to snuggling stick if she take it. Just think; she may break stick by accident. You not want that to happen, now do you?"

As much as Petrie wanted to obey the angel, he knew the devil figure was right in a way. He didn't want to let his beloved stick get broken, not even by accident; he felt he just couldn't take the risks! It took him a moment for him to finally make his decision.

 _Alright...me no do it,_ he thought. Right before both figures vanished into thin air, he thought he saw the devil figure cackle evilly at his victory, while he saw the angel figure gasp in shock. With those thoughts out of the way, he proceeded to turn his back to Ducky, his wings crossed defiantly.

"No."

"No?" asked a now confused Ducky. "But...why not?"

"Me tell you why not! Me not want something bad to happen to it!" Petrie shouted, his tone suddenly coming out as more aggravated than he had intended to sound. Recognizing immediately his fault, he began to rephrase. "Err, sorry. Me just not want-" Unfortunately, he never got a chance to finish, as Ducky had already figured it out.

"Never mind, Petrie," stated a now hurt Ducky, "I think I know why already, yep yep yep."

"How?" Petrie asked confusedly.

"Oh, do not joke, Petrie!" Ducky shouted, as Petrie was now getting on her nerves. "I get that you do not want to let it go, but what I do not get is why you will not even do so for one second when you are holding it! Why is that, Petrie? Do you think I am going to snap it in half or something?"

"Umm...well..." Petrie tried to talk, feeling more and more tense as Ducky shouted at him.

"And on another note," she continued, "why do you still have it in the first place? Just how old are you again?"

As much as Petrie wanted to understand Ducky's hurtfulness over his outburst, the questions he was now being accused of began to harden him against apologizing. How dare she ask him such questions? Anger now boiling inside of him, he began to retaliate, something that he did as much as Ducky, which was hardly ever.

"Me 'bout eight cold times, but why that matter?! What, you think me still a baby? That what you saying?!"

"No no no! That is not what-" Ducky tried to explain, but Petrie wouldn't have it.

"What if me tell you Petrie know you still need nighty-night kisses from your mommy at bedtime? That sound baby-like to me!"

Ducky gasped in horror, her own anger now developing. "You take that back! How on earth do you know that?!"

"Uh...me forget who me hear it from, but believe me, me know!" Petrie continued, still in a rage fit. "And me tell everyone in the valley about it if you want to be ultimate laughing stock! What you think of that... _baby_?!"

That did it! That statement was just enough for Ducky's anger to reach boiling point.

"Oooooh...gimme that!" Ducky shouted as she, without thinking about it, reached for the stick. She succeeded in grabbing it...

"It's **MINE!** "

...only to end up with a sore backside following the prompt shove that was given. The stick was now once again in the flyer's hands, unharmed. While both were also relatively unharmed, their egos were not saved from the pain. The duo stared at each other, Ducky feeling a mix of fear and anger, for an amount of time before Petrie spoke up, rage still clinging to him from beak to tail.

"You try breaking it!"

"I did not even-" Ducky began, but...

"NO TALK!" Petrie roared, silencing Ducky and chilling her to the bone; she had never this tone from Petrie before, nor did she ever want to hear it from him again. Petrie then stared at the stick. "Me glad my snuggling stick still together...unlike us."

"Huh?" Ducky was now worried. What did he mean? What was this unintentional argument leading to?

"In other words..."

At this point, Ducky knew her worries would be confirmed at anytime, and when they were, her world would shatter like a knocked-over glass, into pieces of a puzzle that were unable to be put back together.

His next stinging words did just that, only worse.

"...Petrie and Ducky _not friends anymore!_ " With that, he turned his back once again.

Ducky gasped in horror. Seeing Petrie's state, she expected him to say something awful to her, but this was completely unexpected. All anger previously clinging to her had now let go, crestfallenness taking over her mind.

 _I...I am not your friend...?_ Ducky thought, for she was too hurt to even say anything. _Oh no, no no no no no..._

She didn't want to believe it. Her best friend was no longer her best friend, and all because of an argument. She wished everything was just a sleep story, one that she desperately wanted to wake up from. Alas, this was not the case. If only Petrie had granted her request, then maybe things wouldn't be turning out so bad. If only he would have...

To make matters worse, she had no time to cry about the situation, for she suddenly heard a commotion heading to her left.

It was Spike. Running in fear.

Both Ducky and Petrie looked to their left upon hearing the noises. "Spike?" they questioned in unison.

A second later, they both knew the reason behind his fear. In his hot pursuit? An army of...

"Oh no! Pointy-bottomed stingers!" cried Petrie.

"Oh no no no!" cried Ducky. "We must get out of here, yep yep yep!" With that, Ducky hopped onto her brother's back, thus beginning the chase.

Due to the nature of the situation, Petrie was unable to object to her suggestion. "Wait for Petrie!" he shouted, taking off after them as fast as he could to avoid the risk of getting stung, his snuggling stick with him at all times. All three of them were running (or flying) for their lives, having no care where they were headed, which, unbeknownst to them, would lead to some interesting mishaps along the way.

* * *

"There...perfect!" said the young threehorn to himself as he put on the final stick needed for his masterpiece: a replica of himself made of sticks, all holding together like glue, even though it wasn't glued on with anything. Nevertheless, he was happy with himself, for the threehorn artist had finally completed what he had wanted to create his whole life, however short it had been so far. "Wait'll I show this to Arthur! He's gonna be so jealous of me when...huh?"

His train of thought was suddenly cut short upon hearing noises of panic coming directly ahead of him. From his peripheral vision, he spotted a spiketail running in fear, with a young swimmer riding on top of him. It looked like he was heading straight for...

 _Oh no!_

By the time he realized the situation, it was too late. Before he could do anything to stop them, the spiketail continued to run frantically, and in the next moment, his masterpiece was reduced to nothing but a pile of his crafts.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

A flyer then flew by, quickly shouting back, "He sorry!" before passing him. A moment later, he realized what they were up against. With a scream, he leaped out of the way. Fortunately for him, the buzzing stingers were quick to pass him by, for they had already found their focus. After making sure that they had gone, he turned to look at his ruined work in disappointment.

"Well...here I go again," he muttered, and with that, he reluctantly began his re-construction.

* * *

"What happen, Spike?" Petrie asked as he too landed on Spike's back in an effort to be farther away from the bees that were further approaching him.

Spike replied with several worried grunts as he continued to run.

"Uh-oh! Spiky says that-" Ducky began, but Petrie cut her off by looking away and blocking her with one of his wings.

"You can talk to wing, just not the beak, 'cause it not home right now," he said stubbornly, not even wanting to look her in the eyes at the moment.

While in shock for a second, Ducky quickly understood. _Oh, right,_ she thought, rolling her eyes to herself. _He is still mad at me, he is, he is._

With questions left unanswered, they had no choice but to continue running from their conflict that was behind them.

* * *

"Hey Chatter! You have any fours?"

The swimmer looked down at his options, only to find that there did not exist a row of four treestars.

"Nope! Go Swim!" he responded to his sister.

Before either swimmer could make another move, however, in came a small crowd of screams from behind. Both swimmers turned around to see a spiketail running for his life, a flyer and another swimmer accompanying him. Upon seeing what they were up against, they both ran back to the family cave and hid. To their relief, everything simply came and went.

Upon coming back out, however, they noticed that all the leaves they were using for the game they had been playing were now either scattered in different areas or vanished (which was the case for at least half of them).

"Oh, now what are we going to do, Splasher?" asked Chatter.

"Guess we'll have to gather more treestars and start all over, I guess," Splasher responded to her brother.

"Yeah...I guess..."

With that, they both set off to find more treestars.

* * *

Neither Ducky nor Petrie could try to wonder if things could get any worse by this point as their chase continued. Both of them couldn't decide if if was their now broken friendship or their lives that mattered at the moment, but they both hoped in their personal selves they would end this chase as free of injuries as they were when it started. Ducky hoped she would not end up being stung once again by the stingers that they all were in danger of, and that her brother and friend (?) would avoid the same fate. As far as Petrie was concerned, however, he was more fearful about the fate of his beloved stick, and he made sure to keep it protected by keeping it under his wing. Unfortunately, the safety wouldn't exactly last for long.

 _Me just hope things not get any worser,_ Petrie thought to himself tensely. Just then, he and Ducky saw an upcoming target, but Spike unfortunately did not, for he was looking back at the bees that were still chasing them.

"Spike, look out!" Petrie warned.

"Huh?"

Spike had not noticed until it was too late the large rock that he wound up bumping into. The hit ultimately knocked them all to the ground. Luckily, the buzzers changed their directions and flew above them, ending their contact with the trio.

"Whew! That was a close one, yep yep yep!" Ducky said as her senses were coming back to her.

"Yeah...me glad we made it out of that one..." Petrie replied, his exhaustion making him forget momentarily of his refusal to talk to her. However, looking at his right wing made him return to reality and panic at its sight. "*gasp!* Oh no! Me lose snuggling stick again!" He instantly glared at Ducky. "Me knew something would happen to it, and it all 'cause of you!"

"But I-" Ducky attempted to protest, but she was promptly interrupted, though not by Petrie.

"Look out!"

The three had barely any time to react to Ruby's call (she was not far from where they were), and had none to acknowledge the incoming two dinosaurs heading straight for the target. The next moment, the three were in a pile together, with Littlefoot and Chomper joining in.

 _I still don't know why I always end up in these messes!_ Spike thought to himself as he sat at the bottom of the pile...well, almost.

"Ooh...could you please get off of us?" Ducky groaned. "I do not think I can handle this many friends on top of me at once, no no no."

"Sorry about that, guys," Littlefoot replied as he, Chomper and Spike all freed Petrie and Ducky from their temporary lack of space. "I guess we weren't looking."

"That is alright. I am just glad that everyone is okay now, I am, I am," Ducky responded in relief as she and Petrie stretched themselves. "But...what happened that made-ded those stinging buzzers chase us?"

"Actually, that was my fault," Chomper piped in. "I was going to have them for my lunch, but somehow I knocked down the hive, and Spike happened to be there with me, and...well, I think we all know what happened from there." He blushed embarrassingly upon finishing.

"Well, like Ducky say, at least we all okay," Petrie said. "But now me have question..."

"Yes?" Littlefoot wondered.

"Where me snuggling stick?!" Petrie asked worriedly. "Me swore it be here with me a minute ago! Do anyone know what happen to it?"

"I saw what happened, Petrie, saw what happened I did!" Ruby pointed out.

"You did? What happen to it?"

"Well, Cera was right here when you guys came by," she explained, pointing to the spot past the rock, "and the stick landed on her horn. But she must've thought it was something other than a stick, because she threw the stick over there and ran off." She extended her arm towards a plethora of piles of sticks some distance from them before pointing directly to said piles. "And I think _that's_ where it's landed."

"You say it where ag-?" Petrie began to ask as he looked in the direction, but as he made contact, he gasped in shock and horror. For the stick had apparently been tossed into the various piles of sticks that he wished it would never end up in. The piles that were meant to be for unwanted sticks. The...the...

"Are those...the wet and stinky sticks?!"

"Yep, that must be where it is."

He stared at the piles in disbelief for a few more moments, then with a groan, he suddenly fainted. The remainder of the gang quickly circled around their flyer friend.

"Are you okay, Petrie?"

"Is he really that worried about losing it?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Petrie then recovered from his momentary unconsciousness and got back on track to his worries.

"Me not understand! Why it have to get thrown there?!" he cried. "Now me not really sure if me can find it."

"Maybe you can, Petrie," Littlefoot reassured him. "You know exactly what it looks like, so I think you can easily know where it is in any of those piles."

That advice seemed reassuring to Petrie. The next comment, however, was the exact opposite to him.

"And at least it is not broken, no no no."

Upon hearing the swimmer's words, Petrie clutched his fists and turned to her angrily.

"You not know that!"

"Um...well, that is true, but-"

"Darn right it true! It could be anywhere in those sticks, maybe broken in itty-bitty pieces even! Wait...why me even talking to you now anyways?! Me not even want to do that! All me want is me snuggling stick back!" He then began to fly away in fury.

"Then...where are you going?"

Petrie then flew right into Ducky's face and spoke words that stung all.

"Me going to find it, but you no can come with me! Me better off tryin' to do it alone, like me want to! Hmph!"

He flew away in a fury, leaving the poor swimmer shattered and everyone else in confused shock over the sudden outburst.

"Well...that wasn't like him," Chomper said, breaking the moment of silence.

"Yeah," Littlefoot replied, "Maybe he really didn't want anything to happen to the stick."

"That is what he said to me, yep yep yep," Ducky responded in sadness.

"I don't think I get it, Ducky. If I knew what you were saying, then I'd get it," Ruby replied, confused at Ducky's statement.

"Well..." Although she wasn't sure for a moment whether to tell them the truth or not, she went for her natural instincts and took a breath. "We got into a fight. You see-"

Unfortunately, Petrie, though he had already been flying away, was still within earshot of the gang, which they did not know of until he confronted them.

"Alright, alright, everyone break up. Nothing more to see now; just little flyer trying to get personal belonging of his back," he said in something of a mock-sheepish manner, such a smile on his beak being displayed. "Um...thanks."

As he flew off in search once again, the others figured they just couldn't talk about Ducky's situation from where they were standing at the moment. It would just further upset the flyer.

"Let's go. We'll talk more over there," Littlefoot said, pointing to an isolated corner. With no objections raised, they set off to discuss the matter. Meanwhile, Petrie was off on his search, hoping to find his beloved possession sooner than later.

* * *

 _Sometimes it's better to let your feelings show._

Petrie had heard this saying once from his mom, and it was something he thought about as he searched in those piles of sticks for his own. Though he would occasionally be distracted by the scent of some of the sticks, a good number of which residents in the Valley might have relieved themselves on (hopefully by accident, he thought), her words were still the most prominent thought in his mind at the moment. Sure, maybe he shouldn't have said the things he said to Ducky, but none of those words had any real effect on him at the moment. At least he was able to take his mother's advice to an extent, and was able to show how he felt about the object he was still searching for.

With those promising thoughts, however, were also mere thoughts of loneliness.

"Oh...if only there be someone here to help find snuggling stick!" Petrie lamented. Indeed, there was no one of assistance available to search, not even his family, who must've been busy back home. Well, he didn't mind working on his own, either, so at least he could attempt to discover it if he just focused on the task. Perhaps humming to himself could help him, he thought. But then...

 _Wait a minute!_

Now it all was coming back to him; he wasn't alone after all! He knew who could lend him a helping hand! With hope, he turned to the audience he had met earlier and spoke to them.

"Hey! Will _you_ help me find it?"

"YEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!" they responded.

"Good! Me glad you willing to help, just like _my_ friends always do for me. Now, me think you know what it look like by now, so it be up to you to figure out where it is. Okay? Great!"

Petrie then went over to the first couple of piles to his left. Once there, he remained airborne as he continued associating with the audience.

"Now, here one thing about my snuggling stick: it not look like any of the other sticks you see. And it definitely not dirty and stinky like all these sticks! Me always take good care of it, and me sure hope it still look clean when me _do_ find it." He began to glide steadily, scanning across the piles as he still spoke. "Me know it somewhere around here. If you find snuggling stick before me do, just tell me, 'kay?"

He continued to slowly scan the piles, looking down and occasionally gliding to his left and right at all piles to check for any signs of his beloved stick. Alas, he appeared to find nothing as he reached the last several piles, much to his dismay.

"Well, at least there be few more piles left," Petrie said to himself. Right at that moment, and with a tone of joy, a voice was suddenly heard.

"I see it!" a kid from the audience cried out.

Petrie screamed and cowered for a moment before realizing who spoke to him. When he did, excitement took over. "What you say? You say you...find it?!"

"YEEEEEEEEESSS!" the audience shouted.

"Really?! Where?!" he asked, a hopeful smile displaying.

"Right there!" they all replied.

Petrie looked in the direction they all were pointing at, but did not immediately notice the object in the pile. "Me no think me see any-" He then suddenly spotted the object in question and gasped in delight upon doing so. "Hey! Me see snuggling stick! And it not look dirty at all! In fact, it look just like it did when me last had it!" He flew downwards until he landed near the target pile, and with a hand covering his nose to reduce the smell, carefully pulled out the stick and managing to get it unharmed in the process.

"Oh, me miss you so much!" he exclaimed to his possession, giving it loving hugs and kisses, then turning to the audience once more. "Thanks everybody! Now me know how trustworthy you are, 'cause you be great help to me so far. You really are good friends to have! But now me have to think of what to do now…"

Petrie turned away from the audience to have a moment to think. Perhaps he could just go home for the rest of the day and forget about everything that happened, as if it was simply an act. Or…he could just have some time to himself. To cool off from his surroundings. To cool off from his encounter with Ducky…like he'd want to see her again after she tried to steal his dear stick.

 _Well…maybe some time alone be nice,_ Petrie thought, making his final decision. With stick in hand, he took one final look at his viewings of the Valley, then took off for some time in the air, promising himself to be back home with his family before dark.

Unbeknownst to him, however, he would not be arriving back home anytime soon…

* * *

 **And that's why it's called a cliffhanger!**

 **Umm...thoughts, anyone? :p The next chapter will be where things start happening, so stay tuned for that...whenever I actually do upload it.**

 **Special thanks to Ducky the most evil swimmer for giving me a few tips on how to get this chapter going.**

 **'Til next time, faithful leaders, I bid thee farewell...in hopes that you see the new movie very soon!**


End file.
